


breathe me~

by umfox



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, and five nights at freddy's 2
Genre: Brainwash, Crying, F/M, Love, Pregnant, Rape, Violence, and I'll think of more on the way!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umfox/pseuds/umfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day your out with your daughter. You guys go to freddys. Thats how it leads to hell…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You and your daughter walked in the re-opening Freddy fazbears pizza parlor. Your daughter let go of your hand and ran to chica. You gasped and ran after her. When she was a foot away from chica you grabbed her small waist. You didn't want her next to any of the characters, ever since the bite of 87'. You could still remember it. 

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~

 

You and your friends mom were walking in. You smiled and walked to foxy. He was always your favorite. You got up on the stage and walked up to him. He looked down and kneeled to your height. 

"Hello, there lass." Foxy says, ruffing up your hair. You giggle and pooked with his hook. Then your friend Brooke got on the stage as well. You just saw a secretly gard trying to get her off. Then Brooke ran over to foxy and pushed you out of the way. You fell and hit your head on the stage. Tears formed your eyes. Foxy looked at you and frowned. Brooke started laughing at foxy. "Ha ha, look how stupid looking he looks." Brooke laughed. "Not in control." Foxy said, in a deep voice. He then bit your friends head. She fell down with blood spilling everywhere. Some blood splashed on your dress but you were looking at foxy. You heard screams and crying and people running. "F-foxy?" You cried. 

He looked down at you with blood everywhere on his face. "I'm sorry lass." He said slowly. 

 

~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~

You brushed your daughters hair out of her face and smiled. What was weird is that your daughters hair was dark red, and her left eye was yellow and the other was (y/e/c). And what was weirder is that none of of your ex- boyfriend's had dark red hair and yellow eyes. But you thought she was beautiful the way she was. She tried wiggling out of your grip. You sighed. "Hun, don't get so close to them." You say, looking into her eyes. You then turn your head to see foxy.

You smilied and walked over to him. He was always your favorite, even tho he bit your ex-friend, but she deserved it. "Hello lassies." Foxy said, in a pirate voice. Your daughter giggled and picked her hands at him. He looked at you. You bit your lip hard, but you nodded. He grabbed her and smiled. "Hello lass'. He said, making her giggle. Your daughter played with his outfit. She then grabbed a hold of his red dark hair. "Ouch~." He yelped in pain. You got scared and grabbed her out of his hands.

"Sorry, she's a bit um grabbing." You said, frowning a bit. "It's alright, lass." He said, rubbing the side of his head where his hair got pulled. You looked at his beautiful yellow eyes. "Did you died your hair?" You asked. "Nope, I was made this way lass'." He replied. His hair looked like your daughters hair, dark red. And his eyes were the same kind of yellow of your daughters. 

"Wow." You said, smiling. Then your phone went off. "Um.. Sorry captain but I have to take this." You say, grabbing onto your phone. "I can, hold ye' daughter if ye want." He said, sweetly. You saw the trust in his eyes. You passed her to him. She giggled and started playing again with his outfit. 

You answered your phone. "Hello?" You asked.

'Where the hell are you, you bitch.' 

You sighed it was your abusive boyfriend. 

'Madison wanted pizza.' You say calmly.

'I never told you, you can leave the house.' He yelled into the phone.

'LISTEN HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!' You said. 'You hit my daughter in front of me then call me a bitch, you asshole were not coming back.' You said, hanging up.

You turned to see foxy nuzzling his nose on Madison's neck. She was laughing. You smirked and walked up to them. "Hello lass'." Foxy said, smiling. You returned the smile. Your daughter then grabbed his hook and started to chew on it. "Madison, no. Honey don't chew on that." You say, grabbing her. Foxy smilied. "I don't mind, kids always do that. But I don't mind this lassie'." Foxy said, smiling at Madison. 

"Was that your boyfriend?" Foxy asked. You nodded slowly. "Is he mean, to ya'?" He continued asking. You nodded again. 

"You should leave him." Foxy said, straightforward. Madison grabbed onto foxys eyepatch, and let go. It slapped him. "Ow." He says, rubbing his hurt eye. "Maddy, no." You say, in a panicky voice. You grabbed his eyepatch and looked at him in his eyes. You looked at the one hurt eye. But then his graze looked at you softly. You locked eyes with his yellow eyes. You then turned away quickly, bitting your lip as you do so. 

He raises an eyebrow. Madison started to chew on her hand. "I-I gotta go." You stuttered. Before he could say anything you walked out. He frowned and titled his head a little. He sighed.  
"If only you could remember."

~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~

You dropped your daughter at your best friends house. "Peace (y/n)." (Y/f/n) said, smiling. "Bye." You said walking off sadly. You walked to your house, a few blocks away. You walked slightly cold. You felt two hands push you into an ally. You shivered. "You thought you'd leave you bitch." You meet eyes with your ex abusive boyfriend. He smiled and tore your shirt a little. He then ripped off your sweat pants. Tears started to sting your eyes. "STOP!!! STEVEN PLEASE, S-STOP." You shouted, crying. As evil as he was he chuckled and shook his head. You sobbed and You tried pushing him away but he was stronger. Then he stopped. You noticed blood streaming down his bottom lip. You looked down at his stomach to see a hook stabbing him. Blood splashed on his clothes and on your skin cause you were half naked. 

Steven fell to the ground in pain. You saw foxy. He wasn't wearing his pirate costume, he was wearing a red hoodie, jeans, and red converse. You sobbed and pushed against the wall. You were to in shock to move. Foxy jumped over Steven and embraced you. You didn't want to be held by a killer, but he did save your life. You tried getting away but his grip was tight around you, so you stopped struggling. 

You sobbed into his hoodie as he rubbed small circles around your back, whispering sweet things to make you feel safe, like 'It's okay' and 'your safe'. 

After a long time of crying, you guys sat in silence. When you were crying you both slid to the ground. But was was awkward is that you were in his lap. You bit your lip and nuzzled your nose into his neck. You Sat up a little to look at his beautiful yellow eyes. "How'd you know it'd happen?" You asked, shivering. He sighed. "Lass', I got worry for some reason. So I followed you, I saw Steven following you so I snapped and ran after the two of you." He replied, pushing one of your (h/c) hairs out of your face. You are freezing, and he saw. He took his hoodie off of him and onto you.

You frowned and put your head on his chest. He rapped his arms around your waist. After a few minutes, you sat up and started to tracing kisses along his jaw line. "Lass'? What a-are ya' d-doing?" He asked stuttering. "Thanking you." You muttered, kissing his jaw. You started to nibble on his neck. He kissed your forehead and nose. You smirked and kissed his jaw again. He started to nibble on your neck, leaving a trail of hickys. You held onto his hoodie, as he nibbled your neck. You moaned loudly. You didn't know what got to you. you just wanted it. 

You bit your lip. He rushed you into a kiss. You started to kiss back. You tangled your hand in his red hair, to deepen the kiss.

It felt like an hour, as we kissed. He slowly pulled away. You were panting, you put your head to chest. "That was amazing." You breathed out."Lass' we haven't even got to the good part yet." He smirked. Then you felt you were lifted. You looked at foxy. "W-where a-are w-we going?" You stuttered, scarcely. "Lass' I'm not gonna' hurt ya'." Foxy said, truthfully. "I'm just gonna make ya' feel better." He winks. 

He lifts you up and runs somewhere. You close your eyes as the wind goes threw your hair. Then he places you on a couch. You open your eyes to see your on your couch. He smiles and climbs on top of you and starts to kiss you again. He takes off his hoodie on you. Starts to kiss your stomach. You moan again. He smirks. "Such sweet noises ya' make for me lass'." Foxy says, looking up at you. 

You just moan in reply. 

"P-please...." You breathe out. "Please what?" He chuckled. "P-please fuck m-me." You say, straightforward. He smirks and starts to take off your sweat pants that are nearly ripped. He took every thing off you. He smiled and licks you. You bit your lip. He then stopped and put his finger in you, then two fingers, then three, and then four. He then pulled them out and sucked his fingers. "Your sweet." He said, smiling. He took off his shirt and jeans. He grabbed his dick. "Beg." He said, smirking at you. You blushed. "Please foxy fuck me." You begged. "Not good enough." He smiled. "PLEASE foxy, fuck me make me yours!" You moaned. He smirked and put it in you. You threw your head back and moaned. You haven't have sex for 10 months or maybe a year, you don't remember but you forgot how it felt. "F-foxy it hurts a-alitte." You say, holding onto his shoulders. "Shhh lass' it'll go away." He whispers in your ear. 

He was right It got away. Now it was pleasure. "FOXY!!!" You moaned. "Say you love me." He says, breathing fast. "I l-love y-you." You barely could say. He smiled and went faster. He thrust into you deep. Then he hit your g-spot. "Foxy!" You shouted. "Your mine, ya' hear. Your mine and none else can touch ya' only me." He says, in a possissve voice. It turns you on big time. You two fell on each side of the couch. 

Foxy wrapped his arms around your waist and smiled. "Mine." He muttered.  
~~~~~~timeskip~~~~~~

You started to get changed. Foxy grabbed you and smiled. "Where ye' goin' lass?" He asked, playing with your hair. "Madison is at my friends home." you said, smiling. He started to nibble on your neck again. "F-foxy no." You stuttered. "Why?" He raised an eyebrow. "Cause I'll wanna have sex again." You say. "And I'll be late to pick up Madison." You pick up your phone. "Lass' do ya' like me?" He says, slowly. 

You look at him with big eyes. "Foxy.... why don't you think I like you?" You asked. "Just answer please." He says, quietly. "No, I don't like you, foxy." You say, slowly. "I love you." You continue. You hug him tight. "You've always been there for me, when Brooke pushed me you snapped. I would always come from school hurt or bruised. I'd cry but you'd be there. When you bit her, her parents grabbed me away from you. I never forgave them. My daughter she had bad times threw kindergarten. But to make her feel better, was I told her about you." You say, stroking his red hair away from his face. You kiss his mouth. 

You guys parted, just a few inches away. "How about you foxy? Do you love me?" You asked. 

"Your my (y/n). Your my first mate. I love you so much!" He says, grabbing you and kissing your neck. "Foxy, let's go..." You whisper. He nods. The way to your friends house was silent. "(Y/n) will you be my girlfriend?" He breaks the silence. You nod and kiss him. He smiles and puts his arms around your shoulders. When you guys are there, you grabbed Madison and left. You walked home with foxy and Madison. 

Your Pov!!!!

I heard the talk between Madison and foxy. He was the one caring her. He then whispered something to her  
That made her gasp and hug him. When we went home, foxy turned to leave. "Foxy, please stay." I say, smiling. He shook his head and stroked my cheek. "Sorry lass', I have to leave. We're getting new people tomorrow." He says, smiling. I frown but nodded. He then kissed my lips. "Love ya' my lass'" He says, walking away. 

I walked to Madison and kneel to her. "Hey hun, so what did foxy say to you?" I asked, tilted my head a little. "Well, he said I'm wour' father." She says, smiling so much. I gasped as I remember. 

 

!!!!Where you remember!!!!

"I'm (Y/n)."  
"What a beautiful name." 

 

"Foxy, faster p-please."  
"So tight." (Sorry xD)

"Foxy, help."  
"Let her go, ya' bitch." 

"Foxy, I'm pregnant."  
"My lass' I'm gonna' be a father." 

"Foxy, please........ don't."  
"Sorry ma' lass'" 

!!!!done!!!!

"MOM!!!" Madison yelled. I snapped out of it. "Sorry hun, go t-to b-bed." I told her. She ran to her room. I layed on the couch crying. 

 

#####in the morning#####

3rd person Pov

You walked in Freddy fazbears pizza parlor again, looking for foxy. You walked in the pirates cove even if the cretins were closed. You turned your head to see a girl with blue hair and green eyes kissing foxy(it's bon bon. Didn't want to put chica or mangle). You walked up to them and pushed her off of him. She fell on ground. "How could you." You shouted. He blinked a few times. "(Y)-(y/n) it's not what it looks like." He stuttered. 

I slapped him. "I LOVED YOU!!! AND YOU BRAINWASH ME AND LEAVE ME PREGNANT AND ALONE." You sobbed. "NOW I SEE YOU KISSING THIS SLUT." You shouted, crying. She gets off the floor and hits you. "Bitch, leave FOXY alone." She says, angrily.

You grabbed her hair yanked it back and kneed her in the stomach. She clutched her stomach in pain. You kicked one of her legs and grabbed her arm twisting her backward. She fell on the floor in pain. You kicked her ribs and stepped on her back leg, leaving it broken. She was a bleeding mess. "Slut, go fuck yourself, oh wait you can't even get up." You stormed off. You jumped off the stage and started to walk away, even tho foxy was yelling for you to come. 

 

 

You sat on your bed crying and sniffing. You were sobbing. Then your phone went off. It was an unknown number. You answered. 

'Hello?'  
'Hello there (y/n)~'  
'Um hi?'  
'I'm freddy, golden freddy.'  
'Are you pranking me?'  
'No no no, I want to meet you. Be at the park at 10:00 pm don't be late or else.'  
'I-' 

The unknown number hung up. You bit your lip and walked to the park. You saw a man with blonde hair and a top hat with a bowtie. He smiled. "Hello, dear." He says, smiling. He walks up to you and kisses your hand. You pull it away quickly. "Who the hell are you?" You asked, angrily. "I see why foxy likes you." He chuckles. You try and walk away but he grabs your waist and twirls you around to see him. He smirks. "Wait, we haven't even had fun yet (y/n)." He says, as he strokes his hand on your cheek. He grabs you and smiles. He started to rub your breast. You bit back a moan. He opens your shirt and sucks on the right nipple. You can't help it you moan. He smirks. "Got ya." He says, grabbing your breast and licked one of them. You tangled your hand in his hair, moaning like crazy. He lays you on the grass. 

"Are you foxy's pet?" He asked. You shake your head. "Good." He says. He pulls down your pants, and shoves a finger in you. You grab on to the grass. Then you realise what your doing, you loved foxy even tho he cheated. You push freddy away. "I'm sorry, I just can't." You say, shivering. He chuckles. "Like I care." He says, pulling down his pants. "Golden please stop." You manage to say. Golden freddy grabs both of your hands and puts them over your head. "Bitch, I swear you try and push me again I'll kill you." He says, smiling.

You shivered. He shoved his penis in you. You moaned. He started to thrust into you. You gasped and clutched onto his back. He hit your g-spot over and over again. You moaned as he thursted. You let your tears stream down your face as he fucked you. You closed your eyes ready for the next thrust, but it never came. You felt as you were lifted off the ground. You open one eye to see foxy carrying you. You looked back to see golden freddy was bleeding on the floor with open cuts on his stomach. You looked up and frowned. "Let go of m-me." You whisper. "Hm?" He asked, frowning. "You cheated on me." You say, crying. "You brainwashed me and left me pregnant a-alone." You sob. "Cause, golden freddy was gonna' get ya' lass'" foxy said, loudly. "But y-you c-cheated." You could barely say. "She saw you and went up to me and kissed me." He says, turning his head. 

You grab onto his red shirt. You sob as he carries you too your home. Foxy looks at your crying figure and frowns. "Lass' I'm sorry." He says, pushing one of your hairs out of your face. "Um.... foxy?" You ask, shivering. "Yes?" He replies. 

 

"We didn't use a condom." 

 

~~~~Time skip~~~~ 

You, foxy and Madison were at home making cookies. "Foxy, can we please go to freddy fazbears?" You whined. You guys went to freddy, you smelt the pizza. You ran and grabbed 7 slices. Foxy looked down at Madison who shrugged. They walked over to a table and sat down. (Y/n) stuffed her face with pizza. "Lass' I gotta' go work, love ya' both." He gave you and Madison each kisses on your guys foreheads. You swated him away, cause you were eating. He raise an eyebrow and walked off. Then you saw bon bon on stage singing, she turned her graze at you and turned to whisper at freddy who nodded. She walked off the stage and was walking towards you. Your protective side came over Madison. Bon bon smirked. "Hello there bitch." She says sitting next to Madison. "What's wrong with your eyes and hair, it's really stupid." She says to Madison. Madison's eyes start to water. You growl. "Listen here you bitch, I swear you say anything to my daughter I'll kill you." You say, angrily. Bon bon chuckles, leaning on the table with her hands on it. "Sure." She changed you. 

"Hon, can you close you eyes for a bit." You told Madison. She nodded. You grabbed the fork and stabbed it in bon bon's hand. She gasped in the pain. And what was painful was that it got stuck to the table. You grabbed her arm (that you just stabbed) and tore it off the fork. Tears started to come out her eyes. You then stabbed her foot with your high heel. And kneed her in the stomach. She feel to the floor hurt and crying. "Try me." You say, picking up Madison. "Hun, keep those eyes closed for me okay." 

Foxy was in the pirate cove, showing off for the kids. The you felt two hands behind you. You turned to see mangle and chica. "Hello there, I'm mangle foxy's sis." She says, pulling out a hand. "And I'm chica." Chica says, smiling. 

"Hello." You say, shaking there hands. "We just wanted to thank you for doing that to bon bon." Mangle said, laughing. Chica nods. "Yeah thanks." She says. "Well we gotta go, bye (y/n) and bye niece." Mangle says, waving to me and Madison.

"Hm, I guess no one would stand up to her." You think. Then you felt a arm around your shoulders. You looked to see foxy. You smiled. "Good job." He says, smiling. "What?" You asked. "Good job on hurting bon bon." He says, laughing. You sighed. "See called our daughter stupid." You said, frowning. He growled. "Foxy, I just snapped." You say, shaking your head sadly. He kisses your forehead. "Hon, you just were protecting maddy." He smiles. "How about I take you home." He offers you. You nod. He walked up the mangle and whispered something to her. She smiled and waved him off. He walked up to you and grabbed your hand. You guys walked talking and walking. Foxy and Madison were in front of you laughing. 

Your Pov!!!

I love foxy and Madison. There my world-. I felt someone grab me. I tried to scream but they covered my mouth. The threw me on the floor. I looked up to see golden freddy. "You bitch." He coughed blood on the floor. I flinched. "You fucking make a sound I'll kill your daughter." He's says, smirking. I began the feel tears sting my eyes. "You're gonna do everything I say, bitch." He smiled. "What y-your gonna rape me again?" You asked, crying. He smirked. "What else is there to do." He says. "I'm gonna brake you." 

Foxy's Pov.

"Madison, I'm gonna ask your mom if I can marry her." I say, smiling. She gasped. "Welly?" She asked, in her adorable tone. I nodded. I look back to smile at (y/n) but I don't see her. I began the panic. I call mangle my sister. 

'Yupdo?'  
'Mangle! Can you take care of Madison please?'  
'Of course, I'm gonna spoil the munchkin!'  
'Bye mangle.'  
'Peace!!!'

Madison smiled at me. I ruffled up her red hair and faked a smile. Then mangles car pulled up in front of us. "Hey." She says, coolly. I pick up Madison and hand her to mangle. "Can you take care of her please. I gotta go find me' lass'." I say, panicking. She smiles. "Go on foxy, I'll take care of the youngster." She smiles. I look around. "(Y/n)?" I say. "Where are ye' lass'?" I countied. I then hear a small squeal. I turn to see (y/n) my (y/n). I run to her. She's naked and bleeding. I ran to her and held her. Blood was on her stomach. I see 3 light scars. 

See begins to push me away saying: "please, no more." She crys. I frown. She's dramatized now. She doesn't even let me hold her. She begins to cry. "Shh, lass' I'm here." I say, sadly. She clings onto me. "He raped me. I'm broken." She says, crying. "Lass'." I say. 

"Foxy, please...... I wanna go." She sobs. I grab her and run home. I open the door to see mangle and Madison drawling. Mangle looks at us and grabs Madison. "Come on, hun." She says, walking to Madison's room. She then came back. She ran to (y/n). "What the hell happened?" She says, angrily. "Golden freddy." I mutter. She pushes a little hair from (y/n) face. "Foxy?" She says to me. 

"Hm?" I say. "You know she's going to heal slowly. You can't even touch her." She looks at me. I frown. "I know. Poor lass' she got raped three times." I shake my head. "Did you see a condom around her or something?" She asks me. "I don't think so, why?" I ask. 

"Foxy..... She may end up pregnant." Mangle tells me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

Well, I'm not gonna finish this, nor will I finish any story on my profile, but I am doing one story on Wattpad, so find me on there. Capn_Teddy_Bear is my user. Love you, x hope you guys aren't mad kittens!


	3. OKAYYYY SO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm thinking about it..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read down ! haha

okay, so, I've been on this page and I saw this story. 

so i'm gonna re do this whole story and such and hopefully make it better. 

btw i apologize for not putting warnings when something triggering was about to happen. i was young when i made this and quite stupid so, once again, i apologize! 

ANYWAY! back to it, i'm gonna maybe continue this haha so stay tuned

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did this cause there's not much foxy and reader. And because I love foxy!


End file.
